


Порочная любовь

by Savannah



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Jealous Jared Padalecki, M/M, Mpreg, Possessive Jensen Ackles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25691002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savannah/pseuds/Savannah
Summary: Джаред работает под прикрытием в преступной группировке Эклза и влюбляется в ее главаря. Когда Дженсена, наконец, арестовывают, Джаред узнает, что забеременел, и решает покончить с карьерой полицейского. Однако, как это часто происходит с бандитами, Дженсена освобождают из-за допущенных в ходе следствия ошибок. Что произойдет, когда он доберется до беременного Джареда, который его предал?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki, Jensen Ackles/Original Female Character(s), Jensen Ackles/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Порочная любовь

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of Dark Love by fatebegins

По мере того, как крики становятся громче, желчь, тяжелая и удушливая, подползает к горлу Джареда.

— Твою ж мать, заткни этот кусок дерьма, — голос Дженсена жесткий, ледяной, как лезвие того ножа, которым он раз за разом кромсает плоть сидящего перед ним человека. 

Как только глаза того стекленеют и начинают закатываться от потери сознания, Дженсен останавливается, приводит его в чувство и начинает сначала.

Это продолжается уже почти пятнадцать минут.

Джаред чувствует, как колени подгибаются, чувствует себя в шаге от того, чтобы начать умолять оставить этого человека в живых. И совсем неважно, что это может разрушить легенду, сделает его слабым в глазах окружающих и понизит в статусе. Джаред наслышан о масштабах жестокости Эклза, направленной на так называемых врагов, об этом каждый новичок слышал, но до сегодняшнего дня он ни разу не видел, как это происходит.

Эдди Мейсон, двадцати восьми лет от роду, только что обделался. Он прикован к стулу цепями, и Дженсен самолично отрубает ему руки за то, что Мейсон попался на краже при разгрузке перуанского кокаина. Конечно, Джаред не видел партию своими глазами: он по-прежнему практически ничего не знает, даже спустя год работы под прикрытием в империи Эклза и полгода в его постели. 

Если бы он обладал достаточной информацией, то дал бы отмашку, и отдел в мгновение ока был бы здесь, чтобы повязать Эклза. Но на данный момент у полиции Нью-Йорка нет ничего, кроме ненужных пленок с записями разговоров, от которых пользы ровным счетом никакой. Эклз же не посвящает его в свои дела, всегда указывая на то, что рот Джареда предназначен для более приятных вещей, чем разговоры.

— О, Боже! — рвота пузырится на губах и стекает вниз по подбородку Мейсона, и Джаред не в состоянии больше это выносить. Он отступает назад, только чтобы наткнуться на широкую грудь Клиффа.

— Что-то не так, Падалеки? — здоровяк ему не доверяет. Джаред судит по тому, как глаза-бусинки вечно следят за каждым его шагом.

— Я просто, — не выдерживает Джаред. — Я сейчас... — Прежде чем слова слетают с губ, его выворачивает на цементный пол. Задыхаясь, Джаред опускается на колени, снова содрогаясь от рвотных позывов. Все, о чем он может думать, это расчлененная плоть, похожая на говяжий фарш.

— Ебаный слабак, — пихает его носком ботинка Клифф, и Джаред смутно улавливает низкое рычание.

— Тронешь его еще раз, Клифф, и последуешь за Мейсоном.

— Простите, босс.

— Заткнись, уебок, — отворачивается от трясущегося мужчины Дженсен, и в тусклом освещении взгляд его кажется опасным и завораживающим. — Джаред, что, черт возьми, случилось?

— П-прости, — собравшись с силами, Джаред выпрямляется. — Не знаю, что... Мне нехорошо. Могу я идти? Я ведь тебе здесь не нужен.

Дженсен с минуту его изучает, неспешно вытирая лезвие ножа своим платком, и Джаред невольно бросает взгляд на потеки крови, которые, кажется, простираются по всему полу. 

— Если хочешь о чем-то меня попросить, Джаред, просто скажи.

— Я, — Джаред закрывает глаза, взывая ко всему своему составляющему быть, блядь, мужиком. Он же полицейский, гребаный коп. Он может справиться с этим. — Не убивай его.

— Убивать? — Дженсен обезоруживающе подмигивает. — Нет, я не стану его убивать. Джаред, а ты знал, что император Китая, представитель династии Хань, иногда оставлял поверженных врагов в живых, уродуя их в пример тем, кто осмелится пойти против него?

Джаред чувствует внезапную вспышку облегчения от осознания, что только что смог спасти жизнь хотя бы одному человеку.

Дженсен пересекает подвал – в полупустом помещении шаги отдаются эхом – и, намотав спутанные волосы полубессознательного мужчины на кулак, поворачивает его опухшее лицо к свету.

— Мейсон украл у меня, Джаред. Я должен быть уверен, что каждый в курсе, что случается с теми, кто берет то, что принадлежит мне.

***

Джаред снова просыпается, вздрагивая в полумраке, и продолжает трястись под одеялом. Через какое-то время он понимает, что находится в Северной Дакоте, в безопасности и вдали от Дженсена и его извращенных игр.

С тех пор, как судья объявил о допущенной в ходе следствия ошибке, кошмары вернулись: ужасные воспоминания, не оставляющие после себя ничего, кроме чувства слабости и беспомощности. 

Он боится, что Дженсен придет за ним после всего случившегося. 

Боится, что Дженсен поймет, что он украл у него что-то, что намного ценнее денег.

Его детей.

Согнув ноги в коленях, Джаред всматривается в дверь, отмечая постоянно присутствующую за ней тень Чарли, одного из двух маршалов, приставленных к нему в целях защиты. Это заставляет чувствовать себя увереннее, заставляет тяжесть в груди раз за разом отступать.

Вдруг малыши начинают беспокойно толкаться внутри.

— Все хорошо, — Джаред прикладывает руку к животу, чувствуя болезненный пинок в ответ. Он слишком сильно боится, что Дженсен понял, сложил все кусочки мозаики и теперь рыщет по стране в поисках него. Он понятия не имеет, что Дженсен с ним сделает, когда найдет, и даже не пытается лгать самому себе, уповая на его милость. Три сладких слова, которые он иногда слышал от Дженсена, всегда слетали с его губ в порыве страсти и не были никогда чем-то большим, чем извращенное проявление собственничества. Джаред все еще помнит, как Дженсен указал его место, впервые потребовав отсосать ему в переполненной людьми комнате.

Это стоило ему жалости и презрения со стороны сослуживцев. Большинство офицеров до сих пор насмехаются над ним, но у Джареда все еще есть гордость. Ну или была. 

Он считал, что вопреки всему справился с заданием - посадил за решетку последнего из самых влиятельных гангстеров Северной Америки.

Считал до того, как Дженсена выпустили три месяца назад. 

А теперь получается, что все это было впустую. 

Каждый раз, когда он лежал там и позволял Дженсену себя брать, он делал это впустую.

Сознание отказывается признавать мучительные мысли о том, что секс с Дженсеном был чем-то большим, чем просто задание. Каждый раз он чувствовал себя таким живым, кожа пылала вопреки знанию, что руки, которыми Дженсен мастерски играет с самыми чувствительными местечками на его теле, по локоть в крови. Дело было в том, что в их постели никогда не было места для чего-то, кроме них самих и их собственной ненормальной версии совершенства.

Джаред чувствует, как возбуждается, несмотря на то, что умоляет собственное тело не предавать его. Но телу нет никакого дела до того, что Дженсен делал с другими людьми, все, что оно помнит - жар дженсеновых губ, покрывающих поцелуями нежную кожу живота, и его мозолистые руки на своем члене, ласкающие до полного исступления.

Джаред опускает руку вниз, обхватывая член через тонкую ткань пижамных штанов, и чувство вины и стыда омывает его. Ладонь скользит по возбужденной головке, и Джаред не сдерживает стона. Он закрывает глаза, позволяя себе окунуться в прошлое, но вовсе не в мрачные воспоминания.  
_  
— Такой красивый, — шепчет Дженсен, скользя рукой по икрам Джареда и протискиваясь меж бедер. — И весь мой._

_Что-то среднее между всхлипом и просьбой слетает с губ, он выгибается под ладонями Дженсена и чувствует, как от прикосновений полыхает кожа._

_— Тебе нравится, так ведь? — жестко дергает его член Дженсен, выдаивая капли смазки и размазывая их по ладони. — Течешь, как сучка. Практически умоляешь. Не так ли, сучка?_

_— Дж-Дженсен, — лицо Джареда горит от стыда. Но это не мешает ему еще сильнее возбудиться, ведь он действительно течет от слов Дженсена, от ощущения его жаркого дыхания на шее._

_— Возможно, я хочу послушать, как моя сучка просит._

_— Не... — Джаред зажмуривается, не сдержав стона, когда указательный палец Дженсена погружается в него, слегка царапнув чувствительные стенки ануса ногтем. Вспышка удовольствия прошивает его, заставляя задержать дыхание и раздвинуть бедра шире. Плевать, что он сейчас похож на шлюху, он знает, что именно этого хочет Дженсен. И в эту секунду он жаждет быть самой порочной блядью, которую Дженсен только мог когда-либо возжелать._

_В эту секунду он не коп - он шлюха Дженсена._

_— Попроси._

_— По-пожалуйста, — скулит Джаред, когда Дженсен толкается глубже, преодолевая сопротивление мышц._

_— Хороший мальчик, — Дженсен счастливо его целует, рот горячий и требовательный, а язык скользит внутрь одновременно с тем, как пальцы врываются в тело Джареда, сгибаясь и касаясь простаты._

_К тому времени, как Дженсен с ним заканчивает, Джаред буквально рыдает, отходя от первого оргазма и находясь на грани второго. Дженсен раскраснелся и выглядит таким, каким его никто не видел, кроме Джареда, когда перекатывается на спину и усаживает того себе на бедра._

_Джаред взмахивает руками, чтобы удержать равновесие. Он уже знает, чего хочет от него Дженсен. Не то чтобы тот часто позволял Джареду обрести подобный контроль над ситуацией, нет. В большинстве своем Дженсен просто берет его: нагибает и поспешно входит, но только не сейчас. Он редко бывает в таком настроении, когда глаза отливают мягким темно-зеленым, а на роскошных губах играет улыбка._

_Слегка морщась от небольшого жжения, Джаред опускается на толстый член Дженсена, вращая бедрами, пока не садится до конца._

_— Черт, да, — поощряет Дженсен, и мышцы его живота сжимаются от удовольствия, когда Джаред начинает двигаться вверх и вниз, медленно и уверенно. Сильные руки ложатся на бедра, скользят вниз, чтобы сжать ягодицы Джареда и раздвинуть для более глубокого проникновения._

_Джаред прикусывает нижнюю губу, только чтобы сдержать стон, когда Дженсен приподнимает его бедра и резко опускает на себя. Он знает, что люди Эклза стоят за дверью и всегда подслушивают._

_— Давай же._

_Джаред качает головой, подносит руку к губам и кусает сжатую в кулак ладонь, чтобы не закричать._

_— Хочу тебя слышать, — Дженсен так резко их переворачивает, что Джаред теряется на секунду, лежит беспомощно с широко раздвинутыми ногами, пока Дженсен с силой вбивается в него снова и снова. — Произнеси мое имя, блядь, прокричи его._

_— Ах, — мычит Джаред, когда фейерверки взрываются перед глазами. — Блядь, блядь, блядь. — Дженсен входит глубоко, размашисто, и на каждую четвертую фрикцию головка его члена толкается в простату._

_— Дай мне кончить. — умоляет Джаред. — Прошу, дай мне кончить._

_— Произнеси мое имя, — выделяет каждое слово толчком Дженсен. — Скажи же, Джаред. Я хочу, чтобы все тебя услышали._

— Дженсен, — выдыхает его имя в подушку Джаред, когда кончает, перемазывая спермой живот и пижамные штаны. Сердце загнанно бьется в груди от настолько мощного оргазма, трепещет от воспоминаний, над которыми ему приказали поработать и, в конце концов, забыть. Джареду хочется разреветься от беспомощности, потому что он никогда не сможет забыть Дженсена. Близнецы, которых он вынашивает под сердцем, принадлежат ему. Дженсен их отец, и они будут постоянным напоминанием о нем, поскольку Джаред ни за что в жизни не смог бы избавиться от них.

Люди из его участка сочувствуют ему, думают, что это что-то вроде психологической травмы, и Джареду порой кажется, что так оно и есть. Потому что тот парень, работавший под прикрытием, любил Дженсена. 

И, возможно, любит до сих пор.

— Приятно слышать, что ты по-прежнему выкрикиваешь мое имя, когда кончаешь.

Джаред распахивает глаза от ужаса, услышав знакомый голос.

Но это невозможно. Быть не может, чтобы Дженсен его нашел. Хотя вот он, очертания фигуры не спутать ни с чьими другими, даже в темноте.

Джареда парализует, но он знает Дженсена, знает, что не должен показывать страх, поэтому старается говорить ровно:

— Как ты меня нашел?

— Ты забрал две вещи, принадлежащие мне, Джаред.

— Что с Миком и Чарли?

— Ты же меня знаешь, Джаред. Что, по-твоему, с ними случилось?

Глаза наполняются слезами, и Джаред благодарен темноте за то, что этого не видно.

— Ты не должен был их убивать.

— Должен, — мурлычет Дженсен. — Они забрали то, что было моим.

— Я не твой.

— Думаю, пришло тебе время понять, что это не так, — Дженсен делает шаг вперед, и Джаред впервые за шесть с половиной месяцев видит его. Он не знает, чего ожидал, но точно не этого: Дженсен кажется посвежевшим и отдохнувшим.

— Не приближайся.

Дженсен смеется:

— Теперь ты отдаешь приказы? Этому вас учат в полицейской академии?

— Не... Не подходи, — Джаред отодвигается и чувствует спиной твердую древесину в изголовье кровати. Дженсен знает, что он был полицейским. Значит, он знает, кто его сдал.

— Я не причиню тебе боли, — продолжает медленно приближаться Дженсен. — Быть может, _пока_ не причиню.

— Я сказал, стой там, говнюк, — Джаред шарит за спиной в поисках припрятанного под матрасом пистолета.

Дженсен останавливается, и широкая улыбка озаряет его лицо:

— Пушек там нет, детка, но, черт, ты всегда был такой горячей штучкой.

Вопреки словам Дженсена, Джаред продолжает ощупью искать оружие, и когда понимает, что его там нет, сердце ухает вниз.

— Я скучал. 

Джаред не отвечает - слишком хорошо улавливает, когда с ним просто играют.

— В тюрьме было так одиноко без моего стукачка номер один, — в свете луны отчетливо видно блеснувший нож, и Джаред замирает, когда холодный металл касается нежной кожи шеи. — Сдал меня с потрохами, да?

— Не... — Джаред чувствует, как лезвие целует кожу, а затем разрезает свободную футболку, обнажая его тело. Освещение тусклое, но Джаред слышит, как Дженсен задерживает дыхание при виде округлившегося живота, бледного и слишком очевидного.

— Это я и хотел увидеть, — нож тихо падает на покрывало, и руки Дженсена обхватывают живот, лаская матовую кожу с таким благоговением, о котором Джаред мог только мечтать. — Как там мои мальчики? Вы хорошо себя вели без папочки?

Джаред не двигается с места, хоть и знает, что должен. Нож вот он, только руку протяни. 

Всего один удар, и он сможет одержать верх. 

Но голос Дженсена завораживает, низкий и до странного ласковый, когда он говорит:

— Должно быть, сущий ад, даже я чувствую, как они толкаются.

— Откуда ты знаешь, что это мальчики? — с трудом сглатывает Джаред, не отводя взгляда от ножа.

— Оттуда же, откуда узнал, где ты сейчас, — палец скользит вниз, опускаясь в чувствительную ямочку пупка Джареда. — Где ты был. — Целует низ его живота Дженсен. — И какие показания дал против меня.

— Дженсен, я...

— Нет слов, Джаред, — Дженсен выпрямляется, и Джаред видит громадную тень Клиффа в дверном проеме. — Ты же знаешь, что случается с людьми, которые крадут у меня.

— Я знал, что ты найдешь меня, — признается Джаред. — Несмотря на их уверения... Обещания... Я знал.

— Знаешь и сейчас? — Дженсен садится на пятки и сердито ворчит. — Моя маленькая сладкая сучка знает ответы на все вопросы.

Джаред молчит. 

Несмотря на то, что он по-прежнему напуган, первоначальный страх рассеялся, и он начинает успокаиваться.

— Нечего сказать?

Один из малышей пинает его чуть ниже ребер: 

— Что я могу сказать?

— Быть может, я открыт для признаний в любви, извинений и сказочек про трагическое стечение обстоятельств.

Джаред пристально смотрит на него:

— Я коп, три года на службе: два их которых под прикрытием у тебя. Я всегда был в первую очередь полицейским.

— Даже когда был моим любовником.

— Особенно когда был твоим любовником.

Внезапно Дженсен впивается ногтями ему в шею, и это действительно пугает.

— Я ломал людей сильнее тебя.

— Знаю, — вздергивает подбородок Джаред, наконец, дотянувшись до кожаной рукоятки ножа. — Но что бы ты ни планировал сделать со мной, я не позволю навредить моим детям. 

— С чего ты решил, что можешь ставить мне условия?

— С того, — надавливает острием на его поясницу Джаред, сильно, но недостаточно для того, чтобы порезать.

— Что ты пытаешься сделать? — усмехается Дженсен. — Потому что, единственное, что у тебя получается, это меня возбудить.

— Двинешься, — сгибает запястье Джаред, демонстрируя свои намерения, — И я разорву твой позвоночник. Не ты ли меня этому научил?

Слова отрезвляют Дженсена, и он шипит: 

— Не играй со мной.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое. Забирай своих головорезов и уходи.

— Я никогда не оставлю тебя, Джаред. Разве ты не понимаешь? Прежде чем сможешь надавить хотя бы кончиком ножа, Клифф тебя обездвижит. Ты сбежишь, и я последую за тобой на край света. Чем дальше ты убежишь, тем больше людей пострадает. Ты знал, что у маршалов были семьи? За грехи отцов приходится расплачиваться детям, Джаред. И Чарли с Миком были только началом.

За спиной Дженсена как тень возвышается Клифф, коричневые ботинки Чарли виднеются на полу позади него, и Джареду хочется вырвать.

— Все, что ты должен сделать, чтобы все это закончилось, это пойти со мной.

— Чтобы ты мог что, пытать меня и резать на куски?

— Ты вынашиваешь моих сыновей. Я буду заботиться о тебе.

— А когда я рожу?

— Я по-прежнему буду дорожить тобой.

Джаред смеется.

— Разве я не боготворил тебя? — пододвигается ближе Дженсен, и лезвие ножа не следует за ним. — Я давал тебе все, подпустил тебя к себе, несмотря на то, что ты был грязным гребаным копом.

— Ты знал?

— Да от тебя же просто разило, — Дженсен скользит языком по чувствительной ушной раковине. — Любой мог догадаться, что ты крот.

Желудок Джареда сжимается, и почему-то начинает болеть сердце. Он все еще помнит эти ненормальные, противоречивые чувства, помнит, как все внутри кричало о неправильности того, что он спит с Дженсеном и в то же время играет против него. Оказывается, все это время Дженсен знал.

— И ты решил держать меня поближе ради секса? — задыхается словами Джаред. — Ненавижу тебя, больной ты ублюдок.

— Ты меня любишь.

— Нет.

— И только поэтому ты все еще жив, — пальцы нежно гладят его по щеке, — Я тоже это чувствую, знаешь? С ума меня сводишь. А твой запах, — глубоко вдыхает Дженсен, царапая кожу щетиной, и Джареда начинает трясти. 

— Так сильно скучал по тебе за решеткой. С моим сокамерником и близко не было так весело: пацан просто рыдал от начала и до конца.

Слова и прикосновения заставляют Джареда напрячься, но не потому, что ему жаль того парня, а потому, что он понимает, что Дженсен его не любит. Это все ложь. Если бы Дженсен действительно его любил, хотел в том пугающем смысле, в котором хотел его он сам, Джаред бы отвернулся от всего, что считал правильным. Да, он настолько погряз в своей зависимости.

Но Дженсен лишь видел в нем игрушку для секса. Джаред уяснил это, пока наблюдал, как Дженсен то и дело меняет парней и девушек. А он даже ничего не мог сказать - не имел права. Все, что ему было дозволено, это смотреть, как Дженсен раз за разом исчезает с другими.

— Убери руки, — воспоминания придают храбрости, и Джаред пытается оттолкнуть Дженсена, но тот чертовски силен. — Отойди, черт возьми!

— Не могу, — Дженсен вылизывает его шею, посасывает и покусывает чувствительную кожу, несмотря на сопротивление Джареда. — Хочешь, чтобы я тебя отпустил, сучка? Придется сделать мне больно. Давай, сделай маленький надрез, заставь меня почувствовать.

Джаред колеблется, но нож соскальзывает в потных ладонях, и острый край лезвия вырисовывает на коже Дженсена кровавую линию.

— Не думал, что тебе хватит яиц, — с глубоким смехом Дженсен заводит руку Джареда над его головой, прижав запястьем вниз, и резко надавливает, причиняя достаточно боли, чтобы Джаред выронил нож. 

— Это всегда было твоей проблемой, не так ли? Никогда не мог ковать железо, пока горячо.

Дженсен не дает ему возможности ответить, затыкая его рот собственным языком. Он целуется, словно изголодавшийся, вылизывает его рот, дразнит и исследует, требуя всего, что Джаред только в состоянии дать. Сначала Джаред сопротивляется, но потом выбора не остается - тело плавится, узнавая Дженсена, и привычно подчиняется ему.

Сгорая со стыда, он поднимает руки, чтобы притянуть к себе Дженсена ближе, и зарывается пальцами в короткие русые волосы, чтобы не разорвать контакта. Дженсен, однако, не разделяет его смущения, умещаясь между его ног и прижимаясь своим возбужденным членом к его.

— По-прежнему хочешь, — бормочет Дженсен, протискивая ладонь между их телами, чтобы расстегнуть ширинку. Звук молнии отрезвляет Джареда достаточно, чтобы осознать, что именно он сейчас вытворяет. Но даже после этого он не останавливает Дженсена, не то чтобы он в состоянии это сделать.

Матерясь, Дженсен стягивает брюки достаточно низко для того, чтобы высвободить возбужденный член. Следующие на очереди - штаны Джареда, которые сползают до колен, заставляя задрожать от ощущения прохладного воздуха на обнаженной коже. Дженсен издает одобряющий горловой стон, когда на материи проступает пятно спермы.

— Ты произнес мое имя, когда кончал.

— Это ничего не значит, — прикусывает губу Джаред. Его тело, может, и предало его, но у него все еще есть гордость.

— Это ничего не значит.

— Что-то, да значит. Ч-черт, так хорошо, — Дженсен трется об его член своим, буквально вплавляясь в него. Тепло скручивается внизу живота, но Джаред ни за что не издаст и звука. Дженсен ухмыляется, глядя на него сверху вниз, но не останавливается. 

Все происходит быстро, но все же Джаред кончает первым, с низким стоном прикусывая губу. Дженсен в знак одобрения ставит на его шее свои метки, засасывая нежную кожу, прежде чем сперма покрывает бедра и живот Джареда снова.

Дженсен дышит загнанно рядом с ним:

— Ты - мой, — повторяет он, размазывая свое семя по его коже, помечая живот. — Эти мальчишки мои. Вы всегда будете принадлежать мне.

— Ты позволишь мне жить?

— Пока, — отвечает Дженсен, наклоняет голову, изучая Джареда, и ласково опускает ладонь на его живот.

— Возможно, я передумаю, когда ты дашь жизнь моим сыновьям.

Джаред чувствует мурашки, когда понимает, насколько бессилен во всей этой ситуации. 

— Можешь убить меня сейчас и избавиться от проблем. Ты всегда сможешь завести других детей, зачем тебе те, что родятся от предателя?

— Затем, что они твои, — пальцы Дженсена прекращают свои нежные поглаживания, и Джаред подскакивает, когда оказывается в болезненной хватке.

— Босс, — голос Клиффа заставляет Дженсена остановиться. — Мы должны выдвигаться в пять.

— Мне не нужен блядский будильник-переросток. Я сам знаю, когда нужно уходить. — поднимается с него Дженсен. — Одевайся.

— Я не...

— Клифф.

В мгновение ока тот оказывается рядом, протягивая Дженсену короткие свинцовые прутья.

— Или я могу переломать твои чертовы ноги и вынести отсюда, — Дженсен даже не моргает.

Слова оседают, как удар под дых.

Джаред одевается.

***

Они едут уже несколько часов, Джаред заблокирован на заднем сиденье с Дженсеном, тогда как Клифф ведет тонированную бронированную машину, а Винни сидит рядом. Джаред понятия не имеет, куда они направляются – не набрался смелости спросить. Ему не позволили взять с собой ничего, даже смену нижнего белья. Дженсен расхохотался, увидев его скромную коллекцию детских вещей, прежде чем заявить, что выбранные с таким усердием вещи не годятся даже для того, чтобы подтирать ими задницу его детей. 

Дженсен заметно нервничает, выстукивая пальцами сбивчивый ритм. Солнце находится в зените, и дорога, по которой они едут, не местная. Плюс ко всему за прошедшие двадцать минут они не встретили ни одной машины.

— Мне нужно в туалет.

Дженсен одаривает его насмешливым взглядом:

— Используй стаканчик.

— Почему нельзя просто свернуть на обочину? Или даже лучше, остановиться где-нибудь.

— Нет, — Дженсен продолжает смотреть вперед, — Используй стаканчик.

— Я есть хочу.

— Ты капризная сучка, и я жалею, что не перерезал тебе глотку. Клифф был прав, говоря, что я должен просто выпотрошить тебя и забрать их.

Этого достаточно, чтобы заткнуть Джареда на ближайшие двадцать минут, но вскоре его желудок урчит, мочевой пузырь протестует и ко всему прочему начинается изжога. Он не принял витамины и просто умирает от голода.

— Я не ел со вчерашнего утра, — тихо говорит Джаред, когда больше не может терпеть. — А доктор посадил меня на диету, и мне нужно употреблять четыре тысячи калорий в день, иначе...

— Черт возьми, — выходит из себя Дженсен и опускает экран. — Клифф, найди забегаловку.

— Здесь, босс?

— Нет, на ебаной луне, придурок.

— Мы в пятидесяти милях от ближайшей.

— Тогда тебе лучше, блядь, поспешить. У тебя пятнадцать минут, и я ненавижу опаздывать.

Четырнадцать минут спустя мочевой пузырь Джареда пуст, а сам он дожевывает двойной чизбургер, запивает молочным коктейлем и принимается за картошку фри. Все это время Дженсен наблюдает за ним с нескрываемым интересом:

— Ешь ты так же, как и трахаешься: словно изголодавшийся.

Джаред чуть не давится едой, а Дженсен фыркает от смеха.

— Помнишь, когда мы были в Сальвадоре? Тебя было не оторвать от местной ярмарки. Как там назывались те маленькие жареные штучки, которые ты обожал?

— Эмпанадас.

— Да, эти хреновины, — Дженсен откидывается на холодную кожу сиденья. — Ты был так очарователен.

— Так очарователен, что ты трахал официантку, пока я ждал в машине вместе с Клиффом и Винни.

Улыбка Дженсена растворяется, и разговор сходит на нет.

Джаред продолжает есть в тишине, даже несмотря на то, что еда на вкус подобна пеплу.

***

Через восемнадцать часов они, наконец, подъезжают к уютному дому, окруженному ранчо. Джаред не знает, почему они не воспользовались самолетом. Он никогда не видел этого места, что означает, что это, должно быть, новое приобретение Дженсена. Воздух на улице горячий и сухой, и Джаред понимает, что они где-то на юге. Увидев на пастбище скот, Джаред думает о Техасе. И это объяснимо, учитывая, что Дженсен родился в этом штате. 

— Где мы?

— В моем доме.

— Ясно, — Джаред игнорирует протянутую ему руку и тут же краснеет, когда чуть не запутывается в собственных ногах. Дженсен подхватывает его в ту же секунду, не дав упасть, и прижимает спиной к дверце машины.

— Лучше смотри под ноги, — шипит Дженсен. — Эти дети - залог твоего благополучия. Если с ними что-нибудь случится...

— Не используй моих же детей против меня, — Джаред так устал, ему больно и плохо, и ему совсем не нужно все это дерьмо. Он не знает, гормоны или просто глупость заставляют его оттолкнуть Дженсена от себя, но он именно так и поступает. Тот едва сдвигается, но приподнимает бровь в изумлении. — Я заботился о них все семь месяцев. Сам. И не смей швырять мне в лицо обвинения.

На удивление Дженсен не бьет его наотмашь, как он того ожидал, а просто смотрит немигающим взглядом:

— Тогда будь осторожней, — в конечном итоге говорит Дженсен, отпуская его и направляясь в сторону дома.

— Ты невероятно глуп, — рычит Клифф, как только Дженсен оказывается за пределами слышимости.

— Я не твоя проблема.

— Очень скоро ты не будешь и проблемой босса, — выглядывает из-за спины Клиффа Винни. — Не могу дождаться, когда же он отдаст нам тебя. Собственными руками тебя прикончим. Для таких крыс, как ты, у нас особые планы.

Лед оседает в венах Джареда, но он не отвечает. Опыт научил его не связываться с ублюдками. Они ненавидели его с самого начала и, судя по словам Дженсена, знали, что он коп.

В этом мире нет никого хуже стукача, а Джаред именно он и есть.

***

Дверь в спальню, в которую Дженсен запихнул его четыре часа назад, распахивается, и Джаред мгновенно настораживается, напрягаясь под дорогими одеялами. Чем ближе шаги, тем сильнее Джаред сжимает украденную в столовой вилку под подушкой.

— Ты не можешь уже спать.

Дженсен.

— Я устал. Сам попробуй вынашивать двоих детей.

— Двоих. Славно я тебя обрюхатил.

— Мне просто повезло, что дети - это единственное, что мне от тебя досталось, — горечь просачивается в голос Джареда. — Одному Богу известно, какие болезни ты мог подцепить от своих шлюх.

— Раз уж мы об этом заговорили, — Дженсен скользит под одеяла, и Джаред отодвигается как можно дальше от него, на другую сторону кровати. С мрачным смешком Дженсен следует за ним, прижимая спиной к своей груди. — Я всегда возвращался к тебе. Считай это большой честью.

По какой-то причине, хотя он и знал, по какой, видел это собственными глазами, Джаред надеялся, что тот будет все отрицать. Насколько ненормально это было? То, что он даже сейчас думает об их пусть и извращенных, но отношениях, в то время как Дженсен, скорее всего, собирается просто-напросто свернуть ему шею, как только на свет появятся его дети.

— Просто дай мне поспать, — слезы катятся по щекам. Он боится за собственную жизнь, но старается этого не показывать. Он слишком устал, и просто натянут, как струна.

Дженсен прижимается ближе, вплавляясь в бедра Джареда своими, и обнимая ладонями его живот.

— Никогда не думал, что у меня будут дети. Всегда говорил, что империя закончится на мне.

— Так и будет, — это то, за что он будет бороться до последнего вздоха. — Ты не втянешь мальчиков в эту жизнь.

— Не знаю, — на мгновение зубы Дженсена собственнически смыкаются на его затылке, почти причиняя боль. — Дети становятся такими, какими их вырастили.

— Уйди.

— Знаешь, Клифф хочет содрать с тебя шкуру заживо. Срезать клочок за клочком и посыпать раны солью, чтобы впитала кровь. Сделать из тебя филе. Он был в армии - четырнадцать лет. Никогда не видел, чтобы он делал такое. Может, я бы и позволил ему проделать это с тобой, просто чтобы посмотреть.

Джареда пробирает дрожь, и он закрывает глаза:

— Просто уйди.

— Не могу, — пальцы Дженсена продолжают выписывать круги на его коже. — Хочу быть рядом с малышами и с тобой. Совсем как мотылек, летящий на пламя. Я, правда, тебя люблю.

— Ты ненормальный, — Джаред помнит, как впервые наткнулся на какую-то девицу, отсасывающую Дженсену в его офисе. Дженсен даже не удостоил его вниманием, просто обкончал ей все лицо и после поманил Джареда к себе пальцем. — Тебе плевать на меня, и я, нахрен, уверен, что на моих детей тоже.

— Ты жив вопреки тому, что у меня есть все причины разорвать тебя, — ладони Дженсена опускаются ниже, поглаживая полоску матовой кожи чуть выше паха. — Если это не любовь, тогда я даже не знаю, что.

— Иди нахуй.

— И тебе того же, — острые зубы впиваются в шею Джареда, и когда он пытается вывернуться, руки Дженсена мгновенно его перехватывают. — С ума сходил по тебе весь день, к чертям все, все эти месяцы только и мог думать о том, чтобы снова войти в твою сладкую, узкую дырку.

— Ты собираешься меня изнасиловать.

— Джаред, — смеется Дженсен. — Называй это, как хочешь, но ты всегда хотел.

— Но не сейчас.

— Отлично, — резко отстраняется Дженсен. — Могу оказать тебе любезность.

Джаред поворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него с сомнением.

— Шейн! — кричит Дженсен, и дверь мгновенно распахивается. Шейн и его напарник уже готовы исполнить любой приказ. — Приведи сюда Майкла! Я хочу трахаться, а у Джареда ебаные месячные.

Боль прошивает грудь Джареда, когда, минутой позже, входит Майкл, красивый и слегка помятый со сна. Он новенький, Джаред не видел его прежде, высокий и очень симпатичный, при этом без малейшего намека на женственность.

— Нет, — Джаред слышит, как произносит это, даже несмотря на то, что ненавидит себя за проявленную слабость.

— Почему нет? — манит пальцем Дженсен, и Майкл ступает вперед, сверкая глазами в предвкушении. Джаред смотрит, как он облизывает губы, мнет простыни ладонями и опускается на колени перед твердеющим членом Дженсена.

— Отсоси мне, — приказывает тот, и Джаред закрывает глаза, чтобы этого не видеть. Но он по-прежнему слышит тихие, хлюпающие звуки, издаваемые Майклом, когда тот расслабляет горло и впускает член глубже, сглатывая.

Не в состоянии выносить это и дальше, Джаред вскакивает и несется к двери. Но Клифф преграждает дорогу, глаза его наполнены холодным смехом:

— Босс хочет, чтобы ты был здесь.

С кровати Дженсен смотрит Джареду прямо в глаза, даже когда опускает руку вниз, чтобы потянуть парня за волосы. Это сущий ад - видеть все это снова, зная, что это сделано специально, чтобы причинить боль. И Дженсен знал, что сработает.

— Ты - гребаный ублюдок.

Дженсен не отвечает на жаркие проклятия, просто снимает рот Майкла с собственного члена и ставит того в коленно-локтевую. Как по маслу, Майкл стягивает штаны и...

— Прекрати!

И Дженсен прекращает.

— Никого, кроме меня, — Джаред чувствует, как его трясет.

— Мне никто и не нужен.

Майкла уводят туда, откуда привели.

Это глупость, сумасшествие. Его жизнь только что принесли в жертву на алтаре порока, и он будет гореть в аду за все это, но просто не может отказаться от Дженсена. Не может никому его отдать.

Дженсен подзывает его, и Джаред подходит.

— Пообещай, что не станешь, — Джаред сам не знает, о чем просит, ставя на кон свою жизнь и просьбу о будущем, их будущем.

— Ты не настолько глуп, чтобы верить моим обещаниям.

— Скажи, что не станешь.

— Только ты, Джаред, — кусает его губы Дженсен, и продолжает говорить. — Я убью тебя, если уйдешь. Переломаю каждую кость в твоем теле и залью кислотой, чтобы она пожрала твою плоть. Я не буду торопиться, дам тебе подлечиться, а затем начну сначала. А потом, быть может, натравлю на тебя собак.

Джаред дергается, когда с него срывают боксеры и скользят внутрь пальцами без предупреждения. Дженсен в нетерпении добавляет второй палец сразу за первым. Джаред стонет от накативших ощущений, заставляющих кожу покрываться мурашками от возбуждения, несмотря на то, что от слов Дженсена его прошибает холодным потом.

— Впрочем, сделаю это с ногами. Я хочу, чтобы ты оставался в сознании. Буду смотреть в твои глаза и стану последним, что ты увидишь в своей жизни.

Дженсен переворачивает его на спину, берет в руку член и медленно входит в Джареда. Джаред шипит от чувства наполненности и жжения, а Дженсен одобрительно рычит.

Темп быстрый и жесткий, на этот раз Джаред не может контролировать себя, и он уверен, что его стоны эхом отдаются по всему дому. Что все люди Дженсена слышат, как босс берет свою беременную сучку. Но на данный момент Джареда это мало волнует. Весь его мир сужается до ощущения возрастающего жара, сворачивающегося внизу живота, и горячей смазки внутри него.

— Сделаю это своими руками, — снова и снова врывается Дженсен, глубоко и жестко, заставляя Джареда скулить и ногтями впиваться в его спину. Кровать трясется, ее изголовье бьется о стену с каждым толчком. 

— Убью тебя. — Больно тянет за длинные пряди его волос Дженсен. — Я, блядь, наизнанку тебя выверну, если ты меня бросишь.

Джаред содрогается в оргазме и пытается вспомнить, как нужно дышать:

— Я знаю.

**Эпилог**

Джаред слышит детский плач и немедленно несется в ту сторону.

Его мальчишки слишком безрассудны для своего возраста, и думают, что пятилетие сделало их неуязвимыми. 

Сегодня Джаред убедил Дженсена отвести их в парк. Их дети не видят того, что доступно обычным детям, но Джареду хочется, чтобы они могли поиграть в снежки с другими. 

Он помнит, как отец брал его с собой в детстве, как они играли часами, пили горячее какао и забрасывали друг друга снежками. 

Александр и Николас любят какао, но они слишком необщительны. Они зациклены друг на друге и не отходят от Дженсена или Джареда всю дневную прогулку. И если уходят дальше, чем на 2 фута, один из шести охранников Дженсена, следует за ними.

Поэтому Джаред удивлен, когда вернувшись с очередной порцией горячего какао, видит улыбающихся мальчиков, стоящих в снежной крепости. 

Плачет не его ребенок.

Маленький мальчик лежит на земле за пределами крепости, зажимая окровавленный нос ладонью, и рыдает.

— Это они сделали? — спрашивает у Дженсена Джаред. Он даже представить себе не может, чтобы его ласковые мальчики кого-то могли обидеть.

Дженсен не отвечает ему и, продолжая хмуриться, наблюдает за детьми.

Джаред подбегает к пострадавшему ребенку, но его мать не позволяет помочь. И смотрит на Джареда, как на исчадие ада.

— Простите за них...

— Нет, — еще сильнее бледнеет женщина и притягивает к себе ребенка. — Вы простите. — Она спешит прочь, подальше от Дженсена и его людей.

— Николас, Александр! — строгим тоном произносит Джаред. Мальчики перестают улыбаться, но в зеленых глазах нет ни капли раскаяния. Александр прячется за Николаса, и старший близнец хватает его маленькую ручку.

— Не смей брать то, что принадлежит не тебе! 

— Это наша крепость, папочка, — похоже, Николас говорит за обоих братьев.

— О, правда?

— Да, — Николас не отворачивается, и от его пристального взгляда Джареду становится не по себе. — Папа сказал, что весь мир наш. Нужно только его взять.


End file.
